


Lie Instead to Everyone Else

by OopWellThereYaGo



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Canon Continuation, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopWellThereYaGo/pseuds/OopWellThereYaGo
Summary: The rest of the first night that Watts and Walker spend together ;)
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	1. A Moment's Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, finding out Watts was gay in the actual show and not just in my mind is probably the best thing thats happened to me in a while
> 
> I really love this show
> 
> Please always comment things you want to see, I'm always open to writing other works I'm just not always creative enough to start from scratch!

He brought his hand to the door, poised to knock. Number 15. His gut twisted with nervous energy and before he could talk himself out of it, he wrapped his hand on the door three times in quick succession. Taking a step back, he became overwhelmed with regret, moving swiftly to exit the scene. 

That was when the door opened. 

Still unsure of himself, Watts turned around candidly to face the man standing before him in the doorway.

“Detective Watts.” He seemed surprised. Rightly so.

“Mr. Walker,” He responded, searching his brain desperately for an explanation of why he was here. “I wanted to thank you… for your help… with the case.” He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. “It was… instrumental in catching Mr. Paxton’s killer.”

“I’m glad…” Jack cut in, leaving Watts once again wracking his brain for something to say. Nothing.

Jack crossed his arms, smirking, and leaned against the door. Watt’s had never been good at reading people’s expressions, a truly infuriating shortcoming for a man who could deduce almost everything else. 

“Did you need something else… from me?” Jack’s eyes locked with his own. Watts could feel his neck grow warmer, and the twisting in his gut returned. 

“Um…” He began, eloquently, “Do you… mind if I… call you Jack?” He was finding it harder and harder to return the eye contact, dreading rejection, dreading he might give something away. 

Jack said nothing in response, which made Watts squirm. Was this his cue to leave? But then, miraculously, Jack stepped back into his apartment, leaving the door wide open. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Watts followed, closing the door behind him.


	2. Please, Call Me Llewelyn

Turning around, he found Jack in the kitchen, a bottle of wine in hand. Walker finished pouring and turned around, offering Watts a glass. He eagerly accepted, never one to turn down wine, and began nervously pacing and sipping. 

“Does this mean I can call you Llewelyn?” Jack hadn’t moved, he was merely watching as Watts paced, an amused expression playing across his features. 

Without turning to look at him, Watts responded. “I suppose so.”

Jack chuckled. “Llewelyn. That’s a lovely name… rather long though. What if I were to call you Lou?”

Watts stopped mid stride and whipped around to face the other man. “If you require a shortened version of my name, I suppose that is acceptable.”

Walker shook his head, smiling. “You’re a funny man, Watts.” The detective shot him a glance that said, really?

“Usually I get described as odd,” Watts retorted, matter-of-factly, “Or annoying, or insensitive...” 

“Or handsome?” As soon as the words left Jack’s mouth, Watts could feel his face flush bright red. “Forgive me if I’m misreading the situation…” Walker added nervously when the other man didn’t respond. 

They were staring at each other intently now, each one waiting for the other to say the next thing, make the next move. Watts was kicking himself. He was usually so forward and honest, why couldn’t he do that now?

Draining the rest of his glass, he made up his mind. “You’re not misreading anything. At least I don’t think you are. I’m honestly… not sure myself. I’ve never… well…”

“Been with a man?” Jack cut him off. Watts silence told Walker all he needed to know. “I figured. I find that the uh… gay population is… pretty tight knit. I would’ve met you sooner if you weren’t just now figuring it out.”

Watts felt utterly exposed in that moment. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. All he saw was Jack coming towards him, reaching out, weaving Watts’ hands into his own. 

“I just want to tell you it takes a hell of a lot of courage to do what you just did. It’s not easy coming to terms with it by yourself, even harder to admit it to someone else. But I have to ask, did you come here for a second opinion? Someone to confide in? Or…” Walker trailed off.

Their faces were practically touching at this point. Watts could smell the shampoo Jack had used to wash his hair, the cologne he wore to hide his profession, the nervous sweat that was accumulating on his brow. He bit his lip. 

“Is there a third option?” He said, finally finding the confidence to meet Jack’s gaze. A moment later, Watts felt a hand rest gently on his lower back as another cupped his jaw gingerly, guiding the two men together. And then their lips met. 

Jack had probably kissed many men before, but this was a first for Watts. His head became flooded with thoughts, his heart full of emotion, his lips alive with sensation. Walker’s skin was smooth and soft, but his lips were just slightly rough and demanding. Watts found himself simultaneously overwhelmed and completely at ease, relieved by the freedom of the kiss and yet so alarmed by how incredible it felt. He recovered quickly from the initial shock and began actively kissing back, something which Jack seemed surprised about. 

They pulled apart. “Watts, I… it usually takes a while before… well, before they’re willing to kiss back…”

Watts searched the other man’s face, desperately trying to read his expression. A mix of hurt and longing, betrayal and hope. 

He swallowed before he spoke again. “Please, call me Llewelyn.”


	3. Such Vulgar Language, Detective

This time the detective initiated the kiss; passionate and clumsy, the two fell into each other, hands roaming tentatively over shoulders, tracing down backs, gripping hips. Jack’s hands found the other man’s chest and pushed him gently back into the wall, digging in just enough to elicit a gasp from Watts. 

The detective could feel his heart beating out of his chest as Jack moved from his lips to his neck, kissing ever so gently, like he might break the other man. Watts shrugged off his jacket, letting it hit the floor as Jack’s skillful hands undid each button of his vest. His hands then trailed down to Watt’s waist where they stopped abruptly, gripping the fabric of his shirt. 

“Is this what you want?” Walker whispered, pulling away to meet Watt’s gaze once more. They were both breathing heavily, and Watts knew the moment the other man pulled away that he wanted him back, he needed to feel the mans touch again. 

He gulped. “Yes, Jack, please, I want this. I want you I…. I want you.” 

Jack smiled, relieved, and grabbed his hand, dragging him through the kitchen and into his bedroom where he began removing his tie. Not wanting to wait any longer, Watts began doing the same, shedding his own shirt and tie before looking to Jack as if awaiting instruction. After removing his own belt, Walker’s hands found the detectives, undoing the buckle and button to the pants underneath. With a little awkward shimmy, Watts let the garment fall to the floor. 

Jack stepped back, as if to admire his work, and bit his lip. He shed his own pants in one swift motion, still standing back from the other man, letting him take in his silhouette. Watts admired him for a moment before closing the distance between them once more with a kiss, running his hands through the butcher’s hair greedily. 

With Watt’s hands still tangled in his hair, Jack resumed kissing down the detective’s body, slowly kneeling before him. He stopped at his waist once again, looking up to the man to ask permission. 

Watt’s found himself so overwhelmed already that he could do little more than nod, his body taking over for his mind. 

Jack relieved him of his undergarments, freeing his already hard cock. Watts was still in a state of disbelief. He heard Jack gasp and could feel the man’s eyes on him. 

It was at that moment that it occurred to the detective that he had no idea what was going to happen next. In all of his previous sexual encounters, there was usually some kissing, maybe a little touching, but then it would culminate on a bed, man over the woman, penis in vagina. There was no way he and Jack could do that, so what now?

And that was when he felt a hand at the base of his cock. He drew in a sharp breath and looked down again at the other man. Jack smiled up at him. “Just wait, it gets better.”

Before he knew what was happening, Jack had his lips around his head. Watts’ jaw fell open and he felt his core tighten. The butcher began to tease Watt’s tip with his tongue, his lips sliding back and forth over his head. The detective felt his eyes roll back and he started to involuntarily buck his hips, prompting Jack to clamp his hands on them, steadying the man’s motions and giving himself control again. 

Walker pulled away long enough to speak. “Easy there, I’m not done with you yet…” And before Watts could say anything, the man took his cock back into his mouth, this time bringing his lips all the way to meet the detectives’ body.

“Fuck!” Watt’s screamed, and Jack pressed into him harder, his throat constricting around the other man. Watts found Jacks hair with his hands again, holding him in place. 

When the butcher finally pulled back, both men were sweating and flushed. “Such vulgar language, detective…” Jack smirked. Watts was still coming to terms with how close he had been to finishing.


	4. More Than Willing

“We’ve got two options from here…” Jack started, standing up again so he was eye level with the detective.

“One…” He spoke tantalizingly slowly, forcing Watts to mull over every syllable that left his lips. “I can get back down on my knees and finish you off…”

Watts thought that sounded like a pretty good option.

“Two, you can try your own hand at it…” He said, palming his own rock-hard cock through his undergarments, “And then we can take things even further…”

The detective appeared taken aback. How could they go further? But no matter, he already knew that he wanted the second option.

“Well it would be so unfair if you didn’t let me try it out for myself…” Watts said, kneeling before the other man. His fingers slid under the waistband of Jacks underwear, pulling them to the floor with vigor. Jack let out an excited gasp as Watts mirrored his movements and put a hand around his base.

“Remember, this is my first time, go easy on me…” Watts said before diving in.

While Jack’s display had been calculated and crisp, the detectives felt more animalistic and uncoordinated. Watts’ lips engulfed the other man and he bobbed his head furiously, no teasing, no tongue work, just raw excitement. It wasn’t long before Jack had grabbed a fistful of the other man’s hair, puppeteering him fiercely. Watts didn’t mind though. It felt amazing to have someone else in control.

Jack started to moan, low and guttural, and Watts picked up the pace. Without any warning, Jack slammed himself into the back of the detective’s throat, causing him to sputter and choke. As soon as it happened, Jack’s hand and cock were removed, and the butcher began apologizing profusely.

“Oh my god are you okay? I’m so sorry I got carried away, I won’t let it happen again, please forgive me…” But before Jack could finish the stream of apologies, Watts had grabbed him once more and shoved him right back down his throat. The butcher gasped loudly, his whole body stiff with arousal.

Watts realized he genuinely enjoyed this sensation, having someone cut off his airflow in the most vulgar and inappropriate way possible was intoxicating. When he felt he could take it no more he pulled back to get air, ready for more, but he was stopped by Jacks hand which had found its way into his hair again and was controlling his movements.

“Remember, I said we can take things even further, if you’re willing to try, that is.”

If everything that had happened so far was any indication of what was to come, Watts was in for a treat. “More than willing.”


	5. Carnal Things

Jack smirked, mischief lurking in his eyes. He released his grip on the back of the detective’s head before speaking. “I want you on all fours on the bed.”

Watts was thoroughly confused, but did as the other man told him to, wanting so desperately to go further with Jack, whatever further was. He crawled onto the bed feeling utterly naked and exposed, waiting for further instruction.

“Now turn that gorgeous ass to face me.” Jack ordered, and Watts found himself moving to do just that. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but feeling vulnerable in this way was positively intoxicating. He could sense the butcher’s presence behind him before he felt the other man’s hands grip his hips and slide their way down to his ass. He could feel the anticipation build in his gut as Jack spread his cheeks and…

“Oh… my god…” Watts whipped around the second he felt something wet touch his asshole. “Was that… your tongue?” He asked incredulously.

Jack looked horrified. “I’m so sorry did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me I just…” Watts was at a loss for words. “You meant to… put your… tongue there?”

The other man nodded. “Yes, but… if you don’t like it, I won’t do it again…” His brow furrowed in disappointment.

Watts considered the situation for a moment. “So, you… like to do that?”

Jack nodded enthusiastically.

“Then… let’s try it again. I’m terribly sorry I reacted like that I was just… startled.” Watts resumed his former position and Jack knelt by the side of the bed again, spreading the other man’s cheeks.

This time when they made contact, Watts stiffened his body against the unfamiliar sensation, his jaw clenched, shoulders wrought with tension, but as Jack continued to work, the detective began to relax.

It took a little adjusting to wrap his mind around the fact that not only was someone licking him there, but they were enjoying it. Watts could hear the other man letting out little moans, and he was almost positive Jack was touching himself.

A moment later, Watts began to do the same, stroking his length as the butcher went to town on his asshole. After a while, he found himself moaning too; the combined sensation was enough to get him bucking his hips again, which only encouraged the other man to work harder.

It wasn’t just Jacks mouth now, but his hands too, squeezing his ass like he was hanging on for dear life, blunt nails digging into the soft flesh like a predator attacking its prey.

Finally, it became too much for the detective, and he moaned to the other man, “Jack, I’m going to…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Walker flipped him over and locked his lips over the detectives tip once more. Just a moment later, Watts came, shooting his load into Jack’s waiting mouth. When the wave of pure ecstasy had passed, guilt immediately took its place.

“Jack I…” Watts started, embarrassed beyond belief. “I’m sorry…”

“For what?” Walker shot back, licking his lips. Crawling onto the bed, he pushed the other man back against the mattress, nipping playfully at his skin. “You have nothing to be sorry for, you taste incredible.”

Watts was both relieved and turned on simultaneously. He had no idea that people enjoyed acting in this manner, doing such carnal things… Clearly, the detective still had much to learn.


	6. I Want to Feel You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get another chapter out! 
> 
> I think one more after this in the series!

Jack flopped onto the bed next to the other man, fingers laced behind his head, and let out a satisfied sigh. Watts turned to face him, eyes wandering lazily over the curves of his face. He was still in awe of what had transpired tonight– so many thoughts and discoveries to process. The detective was used to having everything make sense, and if something was amiss, he would get to the bottom of it. 

But there was nothing to reason through here. There was no logical explanation for why he found men attractive. No amount of deductive reasoning that ever could have prepared him for this. And perhaps most concerningly, no clear solution for how best to proceed. 

It seemed like more and more people were becoming aware of Jack’s sexuality, and merely by associating with him, Watts would be under suspect. Part of him knew he should care, but in the moment, he was just so relieved to have finally indulged this particular urge of his that worrying became hard to concentrate on. All he wanted to think about was…

“Jack!” He exclaimed, sitting up sharply. He rose from the bed and turned around to face the other man.

“Yes, Llewelyn?” The butcher propped himself up on his elbows to return the detectives gaze. 

“You never finished,” Watts stated, matter-of-factly, “But I did.” He began moving back towards the bed, crawling over-top the other man, who slid himself backwards to make room. 

“That seems unfair, does it not?” Watts continued. Jack nodded. The detective leaned in and kissed him, forcing him back on the mattress. “Perhaps I could be of assistance in righting this… great injustice…” He whispered, biting Walker’s ear.

The other man let out a low moan as Watts dragged his fingers down Jacks chest, gripping his hips before positioning his head over Walkers cock. 

He began by licking the tip slowly, re-familiarizing himself with the sensation. Egged on by Jacks grunts of approval, he began bobbing his head and hand simultaneously, working the man into a frenzy. 

Walker’s hands gripped the sheets like he was holding on for dear life, either that or fighting the urge to grab Watt’s hair and force his head down. Sensing the butcher was close, he pulled away, wanting to make this night last just a little bit longer. He crawled back up to meet Jack, planting kisses on his neck and jaw. 

“Lou…” Jack began, somewhat out of breath, “Could we try one more thing?” Watts nodded, ready to please however he could. 

Walker smiled. “There’s a container of petrol in my nightstand, grab that and rub some on your cock…” Watts did as he was told, though he was once again wholly uncertain of what was happening. When he was done, he handed the container back to Jack, who bent his legs upwards, exposing his asshole. Once the butcher had applied a similar amount of petrol to his hole, he looked to Watts once more.

“I want to feel you inside of me.”


	7. I Can't Thank You Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I really didn't want to mess up what I had created and then life happened but, it's here, it's queer, I hope your enjoy.

Watts gulped. At this point he could deduce what the other man had in mind, and he was, as many times before during this encounter, equally aroused and apprehensive. He bit his lip, the wheels in his mind turning almost as quickly as his heart was beating. 

“Jack, I… are you sure?” He whispered incredulously.

The butcher smiled and returned the detectives gaze. “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.”

And with that, for the first time ever, Llewelyn Watts had only one thought in his mind. He grabbed himself and slowly positioned his length in front of Jack, who was already breathing raggedly in anticipation. 

At first, he was met with resistance, and he hesitated, not wanting to hurt the other man. Walker reached down and gripped the other man’s wrist, guiding his guiding hand forward. When their bodies made contact, Watts shivered, his whole body taken by the sensation. He saw Jack wince, but the mans hand kept moving them closer and closer together until…

“Fuck, Lou!”

Watts was now fully sheathed inside the other man, who was writhing under him, hands clutching the bed sheets with great force. 

The combined imagery and sensation had Watts even harder than before, and he began to move his hips overtop the butchers, his heart beating faster with every slap of their bodies coming together. 

This was unlike anything Llewelyn had ever experienced before, and frankly, better than anything he ever could have dreamed up. As soon as he began realizing that he was, in fact, attracted to men, his hopes of ever attaining meaningful intimacy with another seemed, well, unattainable. But now here he was, connecting more personally with someone he’d just met than anyone ever before. 

“Jack, I…. I… I can’t thank you enough…” Watts panted, still pounding into the other man who had been letting out a stream of profanities and moans. 

Walker reached up and put his hands on either side of the detective’s face. “I would say the same to you.”

Watts let out a moan. He could feel himself on the edge again, and he picked up the pace of his thrusts. The butcher grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. 

“I’m so close…” Jack breathed, and Watts leaned forward to kiss him. 

As their lips met in a frenzied, passionate kiss, the detective felt Walker convulse under him, a sensation that made him follow suit, shooting his load deep inside the other man. 

Watts collapsed on top of the other man, and Jack made no effort to move him. He only stroked the detective’s hair and watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek.


End file.
